


The Show

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Audience kink, Bottom Sasha, Cam show au, F/F, Sasha is has a sex cam show, Sex Cam au, They have sex for the cam show, Top Nisha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Sasha asks Nisha to join her on her Cam Show.
Relationships: Nisha/Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 4





	The Show

**Author's Note:**

> KINK!TOBER! WOO! Another year! Another round! This time focusing on rare pairs! I'm excited for all the combinations, I hope you'll enjoy them! <3

Sasha leaned over the coffee table to her friend, Nisha. “I have a favor to ask.”

The beautiful woman’s eyes lit up and she smiled. “Oh?”

“You know my side job?

“Mhmm…?”

“I thought I’d let you join me the next time I do it.”

She grinned. “It’s about damn time.”

Sasha leaned forward and lowered her voice. “I run a cam show.”

Nisha whistled, eyeing her friend. “Damn, girl, I bet that’s hot.”

Laughing, she leaned even further towards Nisha. “My followers have been asking if I could invite a partner on my next show, and-”

“You wanted me? Hell yeah!”

* * *

Sasha answered the door in a robe, a wide smile on her face as she welcomed her friend in. “Thanks again for helping out.”

Nisha wore tight jeans and a hoodie. “Are you kidding me? This is going to be fun.” She kicked the door closed and pulled Sasha into a kiss.

She laughed as she kissed Nisha back. Any nerves she’d had were gone, kissed away by those wonderfully plump lips.

“I’m glad you think of me as this kind of friend.” Nisha kissed down her neck.

“Mmm, me too.” She led Nisha into her spare bedroom. It was simple, with a bed on one side, a desk on the other and many, many cameras surrounding the room. Two chairs, comfy and wide, sat in front of a desk that held two computers. It was minimally decorated in soft colors and decor, nothing that would distract from the show. “One’s for the chat, the other is for the cameras.”

Nisha nodded appreciatively. “This is a nice set up. I bet you have tons of people following you.”

She shrugged. “I have enough.” She pointed to where all the cameras were. “We don’t have to go further than you are comfortable with. They’ll eat up anything we give them.”

“I’m comfortable with anything.”

She smiled. “Well, we’ll see once we start, sometimes that can change things. I have all sorts of toys in those drawers. You can look through them while I get things set up.”

Nisha headed over to it. “Whoa, you got a lot here. Have you used all of these?”

“No, I have been thinking of doing a special month where I try out all of them.”

“I’ll help you out…”

Sasha laughed. “I might take you up on it.”

“You should, I’m great.”

“I can’t deny that.” They’d never been intimate, but Sasha had had a feeling that Nisha wasn’t just floating her ego. There was a relaxed air to her bragging that only the truth could bring.

When she had everything ready, she went over to see what Nisha had picked. “Oh, good ones, they’ll love the double ended dildo. A remote control egg, that’s going to be fun.” She side-eyed her friend. “You been thinking about this or somethin’?”

Nisha grinned. “What you wearing under the robe?”

“Nothing. I figured it draped around me would look nice. I have some stuff, if you wanna wear something?”

“Nope, I’m wearing what I want under these clothes. I’m ready.”

Nodding, Sasha sat in her chair, curling her legs to the side. When Nisha didn’t sit, she quirked a brow.

“I was thinking I could be behind you in the beginning and play with you a little, like this.” She bit Sasha’s earlobe, her hands smoothing over her breasts. “The silk feels good.”

Her chest heaved high as she leaned into Nisha’s touch. “Yeah.”

Leaning over Sasha, Nisha clicked for the show to start. The beginning was slow like it always was. Sasha always spent the first ten to twenty minutes answering questions or taking requests. As she typed, Nisha rubbed her hands over her shoulders and chest.

It was very relaxing and let Sasha play even more coy about who her friend was. Nisha rested her head on Sasha’s shoulder, her hands slipping under the robe to rub her chest and shoulders, pushing the robe open just a tad. They watched the chat go wild.

Sasha leaned back, letting her arm wrap around her friend. Nisha let her hands wander to her breasts, massaging and rubbing over her nipples. She kissed Sasha’s neck, letting one side of the robe fall past a breast.

“I love how they’re eating you up,” Nisha whispered in her ear. “Mmmm, look at them going crazy.” She kissed Sasha’s neck, biting it.

Sasha moaned softly, opening her neck to her friend. The chat was moving too fast for them to read all of it. She made a show of playing with Sasha’s breast, tweaking the nipple and kissing over her skin.

“I have a confession,” Nisha whispered. She began to remove her clothes.

Sasha looked back. “What do you-” she gasped and then covered her mouth and laughed.

On Nisha’s back was the username of one of Sasha’s more devoted fans. Nisha moved, naked now, in front of the camera, so everyone else could see her.

“How long?” Sasha asked.

Nisha grinned, her hands resting on Sasha’s knees. “A few years. I remember when you had under a hundred followers.”

She turned to smirk at the audience and then moved back behind Sasha. “I couldn’t believe my luck when you asked me. I’m going to put on a show for the audience like I’ve been dreaming of doing with you for so long.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
